


Shush the Zombies will hear

by Carerra_os



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writen for a kinkprompt: Maggie/Glenn Loud sex. I want one of them to be loud and the other to try their hardest to shush them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shush the Zombies will hear

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t normally write het haven’t in years but this decided it needed to be written.

Shush the Zombies will hear

 

At first Maggie tried shutting him up with a kiss but even with her tongue in his mouth Glenn still made far too much noise. If they weren’t careful they were going to be walker snacks but Glenn couldn’t seem to help himself. She’s yelled at him “Keep your mouth shut.” Her accent thick, she didn’t stop rotating her hips even as his thrusting stopped and he blushed hotly pulling away. “I didn’t say stop moving.” Maggie practically growled pulling him back to her before flipping them over so she was riding him.

Glenn bit his lip trying to keep quiet as Maggie ground down on him, his hands fluttered for a moment looking for perches before they landed on the women’s gyrating hips holding tight. Glenn’s silence didn’t last long one tweak of a budding nipple and he was gasping soon followed by a moan. Maggie did enjoy hearing how she affected the Korean man but she couldn’t help but freeze and glance around as he let out a particularly loud groan arching up into her in a way that nearly had her calling out. She let her eyes skitter around checking for any sign that geeks were coming before bending over Glenn and kissing him, letting him take control as he fucked up into her.

Glenn was still too loud grunting and moaning, in a way that Maggie didn’t find entirely unpleasant just life threatening. Maggie let out a small gasp nothing compared to the noises Glenn was making as he sat up, the brunet in his lap and things slowed down. He was just rolling his hips up into her slowly, moaning into her neck as she curled her nails into his shoulder blades enjoying the sensation. Maggie’s stomach started to tighten with heat getting closer but not close enough, Glenn’s movements not enough.

Glenn moaned even louder trying to speak but nothing came out but broken half words as Maggie took over the movements intent on reaching past that slow burn. Glenn let her one hand on her hip the other behind him keeping them from falling back. Maggie used Glenn’s shoulder to keep her steady as she moved in his lap, his moans and gasps hot against her breast, lips brushing tender flesh without intention. Maggie could tell Glenn was getting close, they bother were, but he was getting louder with each passing second.

Maggie was a little panicy, she’d though he’d been loud before but that was like a soft rain on the grass compared to spending a rainstorm under a tin roof now. She pawed around blindly on the cool linoleum floor searching for anything to shut him up as she continued to jack rabbit in his lap. Her hand finally touched cloth and she quickly shoved it in Glenn’s mouth only seconds before she was coming Glenn fallowing hardly a minute after.

Glenn was loud even through the make shift gag but quiet enough not to ruin her afterglow with the fear of zombies. Maggie glanced down at Glenn who’d fallen back against the floor panting heavily around the cloth in his mouth too lazy to bother removing it at the moment. Maggie looked at it for a moment a blush heating her cheeks as she realized she’d shut him up with her panties. She knew she’d have to be stupid to let this happen again with Glenn practically calling the walkers to dinner but she wasn’t sure she’d pass up on the sight of him gagged and spent again.

-

End


End file.
